A Kiss full of Love
by Robin Knight
Summary: Riku made the mistake of not return with intent Sora's feelings, because he thought it was the best. Now he deeply regretted what he has done and tries with a song to win back Sora and his love. Will he succeed? SoRiku YAOI


I could try you with a waltz,  
I could try you rock and roll,  
I could try you with the blues,  
if a song would do.

I could sing it high or low.  
When I let you go you know,  
I thought it was for the best,  
now it is so obvious.

Riku´s POV:

Now I stand here before the assembled crowd in a crowded room, with thousands of people together with my band 'Twilight' and in a few minutes I will do for the best my newest song. A song, which I hope you hear it and that it touches your heart. I made a terrible mistake and that I would like to make amends, if this is still possible. Because when I let you go, I thought it would be for your own good, but it is more than obvious that it was not. I let the love of my life go, because I was too cowardly to be brave enough to tell you how much you really mean to me.

So here it is, here it goes,  
I could try rock and roll,  
change your life forever too.  
If a song could get me you,  
I could make it high or low,  
sing it on the radio.  
If that is what I need to do,  
if a song could get me you.

I enter the stage, nervous as never before in one of my performances and still hear how one of the employees says: "And here he is: Riku Tsuki and his band 'Twilight' with their version of the song 'If a Song Could Get Me You'!" I smile at the crowd, though I feel anything but smile and look for the ranks of the people after you. But I should have known that you wouldn't be here. Too much I hurt you and your feelings. But I don't give up the desire that you want to hear me anyway and forgive me.

I could run for miles and miles.  
I'd take off and I'd start flying.  
I could cross land and sea,  
if you just believe me.

I should not have hurt you so.  
This old house is not a home,  
without you here, there's no use,  
I've got no time left to lose.

I begin to sing, look at the people before me who are listening to my voice, the music and the song. Some of the girls and women are shrieking with joy and throwing small stuffed animals on the stage. Others sing and dance with or just raise placards in the air on which is written how much they love me. But all this doesn't affect me. My thoughts, my heart is with you. I sing like never before in my life and give all my feelings and my love in my voice and this song to reach you anywhere in this world. My thoughts wander off to the day when I - a coward as I am – broke your heart. Cold and heartless, I reacted as you have confessed to me how much and how long you do love me already. I laughed at you and treated you like dirt because I thought it would be best for you. I just thought of what others might think of us and not what I feel about it. This was a mistake, a mistake which I deeply regret.

If a song could get me through,  
I'd sing my way, right back to you.  
Tell me how, to make it right,  
tell me now, I'll start tonight!  
I know I could make it last.

I swear to you that if I knew,  
what I was getting myself into,  
I wouldn't answer to my fears,  
I'd never leave you standing there.

Now I know what I have done, how much it must have hurt you. For now, I feel the same pain in my heart. I feel lonesome, lonely and my longing for you hurts so much, that I can physically feel it already. If I had known what I am doing to you and me, I had acted differently. What I would give if you would hear this song and come to me on the stage?

Just look at me

If you'd only see me,  
I would prove my love for you.  
I could swallow half the moon,  
just tell me where, tell me when.  
I will have you back again!

If you'd only see me, I would show how much I love you! And before I can save myself, I finish the song. Suddenly, silence reigns in the great hall, all people see me banned. I still hold the microphone in my hand and suddenly I hear myself saying: "This song I dedicate to Sora Yoru, my best friend since childhood. The man, whom I love above all else and whose heart I broke, just because I was too cowardly to tell him that he means to me as much as I mean to him. Sora, if you hear this: Please forgive me! I ... love you!"

First there was silence and then suddenly I heard your voice. „Riku! Riku!" Before I could comprehend what happened, you were lying and crying in my arms and suddenly the people came to life. They started cheering and applauding while we were lying in each others arms. „I love you, Riku. I'd always forgive you and I forgive you now"., I hear your soft, tear-choked voice. "I was such an idiot! I would never have to think about the others, but to you and me". "I forgive you, I love you"., you sobbed into my shoulder again, and I reply: "Thank you for forgiving me. I love you, Sora and I promise you I'll never break your heart again, as long as I live". I pull you up, embrace you before the assembled crowd and prove to you my love with a heartfelt kiss full of love.

**A/N:** Riku and Sora © Square Enix and Disney

Sora´s last name © Denja (my best friend)

Song: 'If a Song could get me you' © Marit Larsen

Story © Me


End file.
